poetryfandomcom-20200223-history
WHEN KRISHNA COMES
WHEN KRISHNA COMES When Krishna comes, most know not His identity, for only the most rare, know God's Personality. Only the most rare, even care to make the dare, to realise their duty, with demons every where. We are all more or less demons, Shrila Prabhupada said, I heard His Words my self, so they stayed inside my head. Democracy means demon crazy, where the leader is voted in, by dogs who just want the biggest dog, so simply godlessness shall win. Where it is monkey see, monkey do, never mind the self realised Guru, Who sees the truth, and guides us through, this world of darkness, this brainless zoo. When Krishna came, He revealed all His Fame, yet few saw He was God, but a few pure and sane. As when His Servant comes, few realise Who He is, for most want to be cheated, in this world of show biz. Show off your family, show off your car, show off your animal, and like a dog bark, Stay off my property, as if it is yours, not knowing it is Krishna's, and the cause of all wars. This is my nation, is the mentality of an ass, in a land existing before his birth, and remaining when he does pass. This is the land of the independent, this is the land for the free, when Krishna said, all are forced to act, so our claim is but insanity. We can only know Krishna, when we accept His pastimes and birth, are all fully transcendental, and He is not of this earth. We can only know Krishna, when we are honest with ourselves, and we accept that we know nothing, and require His Servant's Help. We can only know Krishna, when we try to find out the truth, from His most confidential Servant, The self realised Guru. We can only know Krishna, when we cry out His Holy Names, just like an infant to it's mother, helpless in every way. We can only know Krishna, when we are most eager to hear, all the words of His Servant, Who to Krishna, is most dear. We can only know Krishna, when our minds are fixed on Him alone, by always engaging in His Service, which is non different than our Home. Our real Home is eternal, beyond repeated birth and death, only realised when we always remember, and Lord Krishna we never forget. To understand Krishna's janma, we must be freed from all our karma, to know Krishna is the aim of the wise we must execute our dharma, and simply follow Prabhupada, knowing He is as good as God, and remains always with us, when we are doing our real job. Our job is the greatest sacrifice, which makes our whole life nice, just chant Krishna's Holy Names, is the advice of Krishna, all wise. And if we dare doubt this, there will be no happiness, in this life or the next said Krishna, and the most blessed. So, in this most hopeless age, where the truth stands on one leg, Krishna as His Servant does beg please get up from maya's bed, and follow the dancing party, where all are blissful and hearty, by just singing Krishna's Names to see all God's family be saved. Hare Krishna Hare Krishna Krishna Krishna Hare Hare Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare Hare So we may know the facts about Krishna's transcendental acts, and never have to come back, to more repeated heart attacks. Let us fill our hearts and minds, with Krishna's pastimes divine, by just reading them all the time, from Him who saves us from all crime. Just right from Prabhupada's books, that is all we need to read, to realise all else is nonsense, where the blind let the blind lead!!! Thus Prabhupada again, blessed this most condemned, to glorify our Dear Most Friend, so please just follow Him, to know what it is to transcend, and see all life is equal, in the heart of the bum and saint, in the heart of the cow and whale, to see all equal, with no complaint. All worlds are but Krishna's temples, and our body is God's temple too, and until we treat reality as reality, we will never know the truth. One who does good my friend,will not be overcome by evil....Lord Krishna -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Powered by MSN TV -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Category:Catalog